dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Faerie Elves
Faershee’Tel’Quessir Creation Myth Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow, after a while, though content with the Wood Elves and Aquatic Elves, came to long for a race of Elves that more closely espoused their eldritch and fey natures. The Aquatic Elves could not use magic, period, and the Wood Elves, while they did, did not share the same philosophies as the Seldarine. The King and Queen of Arvandor planted a seed on the Plane of Faerie that absorbed the eldritch aura that diffused through the entire plane and eventually grew into the first Faerie Elf. Outlook Faerie Elves have a drive and obsession to perfect whatever interests they are currently perusing. This, as a result, has led to the many breakthroughs in numerous mediums. Artisans spend years perfecting their arts, leading to beautiful pieces. Smiths craft every piece of armor and every weapon with painstaking precision. Warriors train endlessly with single-minded devotion, Clerics study the words of the Seldarine with fierce devotion, and Wizards study the Arcane with burning desire. Actions are rarely taken without being first given considerable though, discussion, consideration, and debate. Some- even other Elves, at times- find the patience, attention to detail, and thoughtfulness that dominates their culture problematic. Faerie Elves would respond, however, by reminding detractors that only by giving every situation, every choice discussion and thought can the most optimal conclusion be reached. Reaching a conclusion that is less than optimal is simply irresponsible. As a whole, Faerie Elves believe themselves to be the pinnacle of Elvendom, and as a result, the defenders of Elven proper culture and tradition, a role specifically selected for them by their creators, Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow. Many take this role very seriously, while others less so. This self-righteousness, however, has given the Faerie Elves something of a reputation of being elitists and superior. Description Faerie Elves have skin that ranges from pure albino white to sky blue. Their hair is usually a similar light color, such as blonde, white, or blue, while their eyes are usually blue, green, or gold, oftentimes a combination of all three. They adorn their clothing with fancy embroidery and oftentimes precious metals, in addition to the flashy and colorful jewelry that most wear. Males average a few inches over five feet, while females average five feet exactly. Faerie Elf Characters Faerie Elves tend to favor the traditional paths of the Elven folk: Fighters and Wizards. No Faerie Elf could truly be described as a Barbarian, although one raised amongst our wilder kin might, on very rare occasions, choose to take levels in the Barbarian class. They make good Bards. While not particularly known for their light-hearted revels, the ancient songs and lore of a learned bard are worthy of a Faerie Elf’s respect. Faerie Elves are also the foremost Clerics and Wizards Elven race on Okarth. Favored Class: Faerie Elf society and culture is steeped in a fascination with magic and learning. They often become incredibly talented Wizards, and their natural intellect makes them powerful ones. Few Faerie Elf adventurers do not take up the study of magic in some way at some point in their careers. Prestige Classes: Faerie Elves often choose prestige classes that allow them to continue their specialized studies. They are particularly drawn to the Arcane Devotee, Archmage, and Loremaster prestige classes, while those with knowledge of swordplay practice the uniquely Elven arts of the Arcane Archer, Bladesinger, and the delicate and subtle swordsmanship of the Champion of Corellon Larethian. Faerie Elf Society Faerie Elves are deliberate and patient, and their society reflects this. Buildings, while aesthetically beautiful and architecturally brilliant, tend to be ostentatious. Nevertheless, they take great pride in their workmanship, believing that nothing less than perfection will do for the chosen defenders of Elven tradition. Their art, poetry, and song also reflect these deliberate and regal attitudes. Most prefer tales of ancient battles, songs of the deities, and stories with great heroes, evil villains, terrible tragedies, and joyous revelations, all that teach lessons. Faerie Elves revere wisdom and learning. Even the humblest abode features a room or two filled with scrolls, maps, and books. Communities are more often than not ruled by leaders who can trace his or her lineage back into the deepest depths of Elven history. Where a Human noble measures his power by the expanse of the lands under his rule, the numbers of soldiers at his command, and the amount of coinage in his coffers, a Faerie Elf noble is known by the honor of his or her family name, the magical power and lore her family has accumulated, and the wealth and beauty of their palatial estate. Faerie Elven poetry and art is simple, yet complex, gauche, yet graceful. Many artists are also Wizards who use Elven magic to shape, carve, and polish natural objects, much in the same way as Elven buildings are constructed. Artisans also use nature itself to shape, carve and polish natural objects as well. Faerie Elven poetry and song are as slow and solemn as one might expect, given their general demeanour. Tales of ancient battles, songs of the gods, and stories of heroic individuals are popular, but these are more often than not sad sagas with tragic endings. The harp, lute, and the shalaquin- a long-necked Elven instrument that is played by plucking or strumming while changing the tension of the strings with a ratcheted wheel- are all favored instruments. On the opposite side of the spectrum, Faerie Elves have a long-standing tradition, which dates back several thousand years, of composing music featured in revels. All of this is not say that Faerie Elves are a solemn group. Individuals are more often than not very outgoing and sociable to virtually all Elves and non-Elves alike. Mirth and good humor are appreciated, and indeed, believed to be part of the basic values that Elves represent. Revelries are celebrated for nearly every and any excuse, and the Faerie Elven mantra of improving and perfecting everything is not foreign in even this medium. Language and Literacy All Faerie Elves speak Elven, and their particular dialect is taken as the standard of Elven. That is, Faerie Elves speak “pure” Elven, a tongue that is not a dialect, but rather, the language itself. It is said that the language is something that is passed on and taught from mother to child while the child is still in his or her mother’s womb. Common and other Human languages are often learned as well, more so for scholastic purposes than actual usage. Many prefer to simply use magic to communicate with neighbors or simply insist that visitors learn Elven if they want to communicate. Many Faerie Elves choose to study dead languages as well, in order to increase their access to and understanding of ancient works and lore. Faerie Elf Magic and Lore For thousands of years, the Faerie Elves have been practicing magic, giving themselves over to it mind, soul, and body. As a result, the libraries of Faerie Elven populations are filled with magic secrets too numerous to properly catalogue. As a race, they have an unparalleled collection of spellbooks, laboratory notes, and other accumulated lore, dating back thousands and thousands of years. Spells and Spellcasting The pinnacle of Faerie Elf arcane knowledge is Elven High Magic, Ar’Selu’Tel’Quessir. Faerie Elves are the primary practitioners of this ancient art, composing the majority of the Selu’Taar who know the secrets of Elven High Magic. While many know the secrets of Elven High Magic, they refuse to share such knowledge with those they deem unworthy. The number of Selu’Taar who exist at any one time is extremely small, and many, more liberal Elves believe that, unless the qualifications are made less stringent, the art may disappear from the world all together someday. Faerie Elf Magic Items To a Sun Elf, a magic item must be powerful and perfect in all ways. They must be excellent quality, they must be aesthetically pleasing, and they must exceed expectations of use. That is not to say that smaller, easier to craft magical items are not created. Such unambitious endeavours are seen as the stepping-stones to larger projects. That is, one cannot master something without first mastering something that is easier. Faerie Elves know that many of their magical items find their way into the hands of N’Tel’Quessir, and as a result, they view these items as the true legacy of their race. To craft anything less than perfect is to do a disservice to the lesser races, and the reputation of the Seldarine’s blessed and chosen people. Faerie Elf Deities and Religion Generally speaking, Faerie Elves direct all of their veneration to the king and queen of the Seldarine, Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow. Their myths claim that the two created the Faerie Elves to be their direct representatives in the world. As a result, Faerie Elves take religion very seriously, and have developed the orthodoxy of their religion over thousands of years. A small minority of Faerie Elves worship deities other than Corellon Larethian or Sehanine Moonbow. Many pay lip service to Deep Sashelas, or Aerdrie Faenya, the Elven manifestations of the sea and air, respectively, or venerate spirits, but few actually choose these alternatives to the king and queen of the Seldarine. Heresy is not something that is tolerated by the Faerie Elves. They believe that the methods of worship they use were given to them by the Seldarine itself, and that worship in any manner other than the status quo is against the Seldarine itself. Most are not this radically conservative, but among the religious orthodoxy, this is the prevailing belief. The largest heresy that is perpetuated among Faerie Elves is the so-called ‘Empodoclan Heresy’, named after its founder, Empodoclas. These heretics worship Aerdrie Faenya, Deep Sashelas, Hanali Celanil, and Labelas Enoreth as elemental deities reflecting air, water, fire, and earth, respectively. Relations with Other Races Faerie Elves get along amiably with other Elven subraces, but often look down on them, because of a reinforced notion within Faerie Elf society that they represent the pinnacle of Elvendom, being the final Elven race created by Sehanine Moonbow and Corellon Larethian, the culmination of their longing for an Elven race that shared their more of their philosophies regarding just what a “proper” Elf was than the other Elven subraces. That aside, there are very few times when Faerie Elves are actually intentionally racist or condescending towards other Elven subraces. The race as a whole reserves their deepest scorn, disdain, and hatred for the Drow. According to myths believed by both Elven subraces, the Drow were once Faerie Elves, who were then twisted and corrupted by Lolth into the forms they take today. Faerie Elves see Drow as perversions of themselves, and believe that the only good Drow is a dead Drow. Faerie Elves do not have high opinions on Dwarves. They see their mostly dour personalities and strict rigidity as an anathema, almost the exact opposite of what their own society and culture espouses. While they acknowledge the quality of Dwarven wares, they consider their simplicity to be a fault. They have a similar opinion of Halflings who, although they are much more free-spirited, like Elves, don’t often take to trades, other than eating and sleeping. The race is doing itself a disservice by lacking cultural institutions that stress such pursuits as weapon making, armor making, artwork, and the like. Like other Elves, they share a mutual dislike for Goblin and Orcs. Faerie Elf Equipment Two things are certain about any item of Faerie Elven manufacture: the item is of the finest quality and, majority of the time, it is exceedingly old. Given their long lifespans, coupled with their obsession with perfection, Faerie Elf manufacturers make their goods very slowly, starting over on a project if even slightest imperfections is perceived, let alone discovered. Their reverence for history encourages us to keep and treasure antiques. Most favor gold for decorative elements and mithral for anything that must be strong, such as weapons and armor. Faerie Elf craftsmen are also known to make items from the magical material known as Glassteel, a substance that is clear like glass, but as hard as steel. Clothing is magnificent and beautiful. Cool colors such as blue and green are favored, as is white, although white is often worn in association with mourning. Decorations in the forms of embroidered hems and collars, knotwork patterns, and naturalistic runes are common, but kept subtle, as not to interfere with the overall harmony of the garment. Jewelry is also kept simple, with unadorned headbands and rings being most common. Earrings, torcs, and bracelets decorated with complex patterns are sometimes worn, but these are often considered overly ostentatious and excessive. All clothing and jewelry are painstakingly crafted in typical Faerie Elf fashion. Arms and Armor Faerie Elven weapons and armor are only rarely less than masterwork quality. They are viewed as works of art in and of themselves, and are carried or worn proudly into battle. Armor is no less impressive. Some suits of Elven chainmail actually contain entire texts of ancient Elven stories, the words of the work carved with painstaking detail into the very links of the armor. Many are also inscribed with prayers, invocations, or quotations from religious texts. While the quality of their arms and armor can certainly rival the best work of the Dwarves, the Faerie Elves are often so obsessed with perfecting every possible aspect of their creations that in the time it takes a Faerie Elf smith to build one weapon or suit of armor, a Dwarven smith can produce a dozen weapons or suits of equal quality. Animals and Pets Faerie Elf communities are at peace with nature, and they welcome the company of any animals that chooses pass through the area or make their lairs nearby or within the city itself. Faerie Elves are far more likely to call upon powerful Elementals, Outsiders, and other magical beings than good-hearted beasts and woodland creatures to aid in the defense of their homes. Faerie Elves are usually keen and accomplished riders, much more so than most other subraces. When possible, they favor magical creatures, such as Pegasi and Unicorns over more conventional steeds. Abilities and Racial Features +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Medium: As Medium creatures, Faerie Elves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Faerie Elf base land speed is 30 feet. Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. Low-Light Vision: A Faerie Elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Weapon Proficiency: Faerie Elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats. Spell-like Abilities: Dancing Lights 1/Day Faerie Fire 1/Day +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. A Faerie Elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. Automatic Languages: Elven. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, and Sylvan. Favored Class: Wizard. A multiclass Faerie Elf’s Wizard class does not count when determining whether she takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing.